Code Lyoko: One step fowards or One step back
by inmyveiins
Summary: El grupo estaba unido como nunca y lo mejor de todo podían estar tranquilos y ser adolescentes normales; aunque no todo va tan genial... La relación de Ulrich y Yumi se había estancado de nuevo en ese horrible punto intermedio y no da signos de avanzar, hasta que llega ella, hasta que llega Victoire McCall a la Academia Kadic.
1. 01

**Capítulo 1: La chica nueva**

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que habían apagado el superordenador por segunda vez, para evitar que Tyron lo encontrara. Laura había sido readmitida de nuevo en el grupo, sobretodo gracias a William. Ya que él había cometido un gran error también por ser un " _novato_ " al igual que ella y si a él le habían dado una segundo oportunidad, ella también se la merecía. Pero a pesar de ser parte del grupo de nuevo, no sabía nada del pasado de sus amigos ni de Lyoko.

En realidad, se podía decir que las cosas iban bien por no decir que iban MUY bien. El grupo estaba unido como nunca y lo mejor de todo podían estar tranquilos y ser adolescentes normales; aunque no todo va tan genial... La relación de Ulrich y Yumi se había estancado de nuevo en ese horrible punto intermedio y no da signos de avanzar, hasta que llega ella, hasta que llega Victoire McCall a la Academia Kadic.

* * *

Hoy era una día soleado y tranquilo, de esos días que solo te apetece dormir o estar al aire libre junto al bosque. Pero por desgracia, era un día lectivo; lo que implicaba que ese bonito día, los adolescentes no podrían disfrutarlo por culpa de las clases.

Los guerreros Lyoko, con excepción de Yumi y de William quiénes iban un curso más avanzados, estaban en clase de la señora Hertz. La profesora estaba ausente, ya que en mitad de la clase el director la había hecho ir a su despacho, por alguna razón no mencionada.

La mayoría de los estudiantes, hablaban entre ellos sobre cualquier tema. La clase se veía dividida en dos grupos. Las chicas iban por su lado hablando o más bien chismorreando entre ellas, con algunas excepciones obviamente; y los chicos hablaban sobre la temporada de fútbol estudiantil la cuál había sido cancelada hace poco. Encambio, Aelita, Jeremy y Laura se dedicaban a hacer deberes de otras asignaturas para así tener la tarde libre. Y por otra parte estaban Odd y Ulrich quienes se encontraban en un silencio absoluto entre ellos. Odd se columpiaba en la silla con la mirada perdida totalmente aburrido mientras Ulrich tenía la mirada centrada en el suelo del aula con un semblante pensativo como si intentara descifrar algo que había sobre las baldosas del suelo.

\- Está bien...- Dijo Odd totalmente harto de tanto silencio.- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

\- ¿A mí?- Preguntó Ulrich tontamente levantando la mirada del suelo para mirar a los castaños ojos de su amigo.

\- No, al vecino de enfrente.- Espetó el chico sarcástico rodando ojos.

\- No me pasa nada...- Murmuró el chico evitando la incrédula mirada de su mejor amigo.- Solo pensaba.

\- ¿Piensas en cierta japonesa?- Contestó Odd dibujando una sonrisa divertida en el rostro dándole un pequeño codazo en el brazo.

\- No exactamente, es decir pienso en ella en parte... Es solo que más bien pienso en nosotros...- Empezó a explicar el castaño, quién al ver la confusa mirada de su amigo, suspiró y prosiguió.- Pensaba que ahora que... Ya sabes... Que ahora que le había dicho lo que sentía las cosas irían mejor, irían más rápido; que por fin seríamos pareja. Pero seguimos en ese punto intermedio que tanto me desespera. Y... Creo... Que sería mejor volver a ser amigos. Solo amigos.

\- ¿Estás de broma no? Tú y Yumi nunca habéis sido solo amigos. Desde el principio habéis estado en ese punto intermedio y ambos os habéis movido a paso de tortuga por culpa de vuestro orgullo.- Explicó Odd un tanto exasperado.- Además cuando le dijiste "lo que sentías por ella" le dijiste que era la persona que más te importaba, en mi opinión no fuiste lo suficientemente claro.

\- ¿Y que querías que le dijera?

\- No sé... ¿Que la quieres? ¿Que llevas más de dos años colado por ella?

\- Bueno ella, eso ya lo sabe...

\- ¿Ya lo sabe? ¿Ya lo sabe? Escúchame, lento, las mujeres aman las palabras, tienes que decírselo. A ella le encantará escucharlo.

\- No entiendes lo que te quiero decir, con todo esto, Odd...- Suspiró Ulrich pasándose la mano por la maraña despeinada de pelo castaño.

\- Explícate, entonces.

\- Tengo la sensación que siempre que damos un paso hacía delante, damos tres hacía atrás.- Empezó a explicar con un deje de tristeza y cansancio.- Tal vez no estamos preparados para estar juntos, tal vez no me quiere con la intensidad que la quiero yo a ella, tal vez ni siquiera estamos hechos el uno para el otro... Y estar así, sin estar... Me pone histérico.

Odd abrió la boca dispuesto a replicar la explicación de Ulrich pero la señora Hertz había hecho acto de presencia de nuevo en el lugar, pero no iba sola; a su lado había una adolescente.

\- Bueno clase, ella es Victoire McCall. Obviamente es una alumna nueva en este curso y me gustaría que la recibierais con cariño y aprecio.- Empezó a presentarla la señora Hertz haciendo que las miradas de distintos estudiantes bailaran de Victoire a la profesora repetidas veces.- Victoire viene de un pueblo de Estados Unidos, aunque su madre es de Francia, así que domina el idioma perfectamente y...

A partir de ahí, Ulrich empezó a " _desconectar_ " y a dejar de escuchar a la profesora para centrar completamente su atención en su nueva compañera. Victoire era una joven un tanto más alta que Laura y de figura esbelta. Su piel era blanca como la porcelana pero con diversas pecas esparcidas por la cara, cosa que hacía que el rubor de sus mejillas se hiciera más notorio. Su pelo era de color castaño oscuro y largo hasta la altura de por encima de la cintura. Y a pesar de ser liso y con pinta de ser muy suave, las puntas se iban ondulado. Sus ojos eran color azul brillante y su mirada estaba centrada en las grises baldosas del suelo; levantó de repente la mirada para analizar la clase y a las personas presentes. Entonces su mirada se encontró con la de Ulrich aunque ella al instante la apartó centrando su mirada en la profesora mientras sus mejillas adoptaban un color rojo más intenso.

Algo que había notado desde el principio es que la joven era bastante guapa pero después de estarse un rato observándola con delicadeza, no solo la encontraba guapa sino también adorable. Observó a su alrededor y vio que todos los chicos, hasta Jeremy, estaban mirando a Victoire embobados dando a entender que compartían su opinión. Bueno todos a excepción a uno, Odd.

El rubio no había dicho ningún comentario respecto a ella como " _Vaya, vaya, ya sé quién será mi próxima novia_ " o " _Me encargaré de darle la bienvenida a Kadic como es debido._ " Es más apenas miraba a la nueva y ahora que se fijaba, Odd no había tenido novia ni había intentado salir con ninguna chica de la Academia y hacía meses que Sam y él habían roto, ya que ninguno de los dos sentía lo mismo que antes.

\- Psst...- Le dio un pequeño golpecillo a su amigo.- ¿Estás bien?

Odd pareció despertar de su ensoñación.

\- ¿Eh...? Si, si estoy genial... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- No es nada... Es solo que Victoire es una chica guapísima y tú la has mirado cómo si fuera Jim en ropa interior.- Explicó el castaño arrugando la nariz intentando evitar imaginarse a su profesor de Educación Física en ropa interior.- Además me ha parecido extraño ya que hace meses que el ligón no ataca de nuevo...

La voz de la profesora dejó de ser escuchada, cosa que Ulrich y Odd no pasaron por alto y ambos levantaron la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada fulminante de la señora Hertz, dando a entender que si no se callaban iban a ser castigados.

\- Es bastante mona no te lo voy a negar, pero hay chicas más guapas en esta misma, por ejemplo... Laura. Laura es una chica guapísima.- Contestó Odd, cuando la profesora había dejado de mirarlos. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se puso la mano en la boca. Ulrich alzó las cejas divertido.

\- ¿Con que Laura, eh?- Respondió Ulrich alzando las cejas con diversión.

\- Eh... Solo era un ejemplo...

\- ¿Te estás poniendo rojo?- Continúo Ulrich.- ¿Qué te gusta nuestra señora Einstein?

\- ¡Stern, Della Robia! ¡Os ruego que guardéis silencio!- Exclamó la Hertz provocando que ambos callaran de repente. Después de estar un rato observándolos en silencio se giró hacía la joven Argent de nuevo y prosiguió con la pequeña introducción, que le estaba dando respecto las clases y la academia. Ambos guardaron silencio durante unos instantes.

\- No has respondido a la pregunta. ¿Te gusta Laura?- Preguntó Ulrich en un tono burlesco observando como las mejillas de Odd se teñían de rojo nuevamente.

\- No, no me gusta Lau.

\- ¿Con que Lau, eh? ¿Ahora le pones un mote?

\- Ulrich, cállate.- Se quejó el chico.

\- Si te gusta Laura no pasa nada. Es decir es guapa y muy lista, así que no debería darte vergüenza reconocerlo.- Continúo pinchándole el castaño.

\- ¡QUÉ NO ME GUSTA, PESADO!- Gritó Odd levántandose de la silla llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Su mirada viajó desde Ulrich quién lo miraba sorprendido ante su reacción, hasta la cabreada señora Hertz que parecía más un volcán que una profesora, hasta Jeremy y Aelita ambos se miraban entre ellos confusos hasta Laura quién tenía el ceño fruncido y la boca entreabierta intentando descifrar la conversación de ambos chicos.

\- Victoire, sé que te acabo de decir que te sientes junto a la señorita Gauthier, pero prefiero que te sientes junto al señor Stern.- Dijo la profesora con una voz inusualmente tranquila.

\- Pero ese es mi sitio, señora Hertz.- Se quejó Odd.

\- No, ya no. A partir de ahora te sentarás junto a la señorita Gauthier, haber si se te pega algo de ella.- Contestó siseante mientras tensaba la mandíbula. Odd miró a Laura nuevamente, quién le regaló una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

\- ¡NO POR FAVOR! ¡NO ME HAGA ESTO! ¡SE LO RUEGO!- Empezó a rogar el chico mientras volvía a mirar nuevamente a la profesora de Química.- Me sentaré en cualquier lugar, donde usted quiera! ¡Junto a Nicholas, en el suelo... ¡O hasta con Sissi! ¡PERO CON CUALQUIERA MENOS LAURA!

Ante la reacción de Odd, Laura enrojeció de ira.

\- ¿¡QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HE HECHO YO?!- Exclamó la chica dolida, levantándose también de su silla.- ¡SÉ QUE NO SOY NI ULRICH, NI JEREMY, NI AELITA! ¡PERO NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO A TRATARME ASÍ!

Odd abrió la boca para intentar excusar su comportamiento o al menos disculparse con Laura quién estaba tan cabreada que parecía que iba a tirarle una silla en la cabeza a Odd.

\- ¡SILENCIO LOS DOS!- Exclamó la señora Hertz cabreada.- ¡DELLA ROBIA, ESTO NO ME SORPRENDE EN TI QUE MONTES UN ESCÁNDALO EN MEDIO DE CLASE YA QUE ERES UN ESCÁNDALOSO PERO TE PIENSO DEJAR CLARA MI POSTURA; ESTE CURSO NO SOPORTARÉ NINGUNA DE TUS ESTUPIDECES, ASÍ QUE AL DESPACHO DEL DIRECTOR IPSO FACTO! ¡Y TÚ SEÑORITA GAUTHIER! ¡ME ESPERABA UNA REACCIÓN MÁS MADURA POR TU PARTE! Pero como, es tú primera "infracción" no estás castigada, pero a la mínima tontería serás castigada. ¡Ahora síentate y no abrás la boca en lo queda de clase!

Laura se sentó al instante, sin mediar palabra. Odd cogió sus cosas, se acercó a la mesa de Laura arrastrando los pies y dejó caer sus objetos en la mesa libre junto a la de lachica suspirando mientras ella se cruzaba de brazos y giraba la cabeza totalmente cabreada. Odd suspiró y agachó la cabeza, la había fastidiado de verdad. Empezó a caminar hacía la puerta con la cabeza gacha y los ojos normalmente llenos de vida y diversión totalmente apagados.

\- Espera.- Dijo la señora Hertz cuando el chico estaba junto a la puerta dispuesto a salir de el aula.- Nos conocemos muy bien y para asegurarme de que vas al despacho del director, te acompañaré yo misma. Victoire sientate en tu lugar junto al señor Stern, ahora vendré y proseguiré la clase de Química, espero que entiendas el temario.

Dicho esto salió de la clase a paso rápido seguida por Odd. Cuando la puerta se cerró con un sonido sordo, todos se quedaron mirando a su nueva compañera en silencio pero al cabo de un rato dejaron de centrar su atención en Victoire y empezaron a hablar entre ellos de nuevo rompiendo el incómodo silencio que había en la clase. Victoire al dejar de sentir las miradas de sus compañeros sobre ella se encaminó hacía el lugar que su profesora le había indicado junto a Ulrich.

Al sentarse en el sitio indicado el castaño se giró hacía ella mientras la miraba con una mirada amable y una simpática sonrisa.

\- Yo me llamo Ulrich, Ulrich Stern.- Se presentó el castaño ofreciéndole la mano.

\- Un placer... Ulrich.- Respondió la chica sonriendo débilmente mientras le estrechaba la mano con cuidado.

\- El placer es mío, Victoire.- Dijo Ulrich con una voz extrañamente formal provocando que Victoire dejara escapar una pequeña risita.

\- Llámame Vic.

\- Ya decía yo que Victoire era un nombre demasiado formal...- Bromeó Ulrich provocando que ella empezara a reír y al cabo de unos instantes él se unió a las carcajadas.

Cuando las risas cesaron, Aelita, Jeremy y Laura se acercaron a la mesa de su amigo para presentarse a Vic.

\- Vic, ellos son mis amigos. Él es Jeremy Belpois.- Presentó señalando al rubio.

\- Encantado de conocerte.- Saludó Jeremy con una sonrisa.

\- Ella es Aelita Stones.- Contiúo señalando a la pelirrosa.

\- Hola, espero que seamos buenas amigas.- Sonrío la joven con dulzura.

\- Y ella es Laura Gauthier.

\- Hola.- Respondió ella con voz seca, Vic abrió los ojos ante el tono de voz de la rubia y frunció el ceño preocupada.

\- No se lo tengas en cuenta, es que está un poco cabreada por ese... Altercado que ha tenido con Odd.- Dijo Jeremy al ver la cara de preocupación de la ojiazul.- El chico que acaban de mandar al despacho del director... También es de nuestro grupo, aunque claro no está al completo, a parte de que falta Odd, faltan William y Yumi que van un curso más adelante.

\- Oh...- Respondió ella.- Pues yo me presentaría pero... Es obvio que ya sabéis mi nombre.

\- Victoire McCall.- Dijo Ulrich sonriendo.- Nombre francés, apellido americano y de un pueblo estadounidense.

\- " _Y también hablo perfectamente el español._ "- Dijo Vic con un acento español perfecto mientras dibujaba una sonrisa.

\- Esto es increíble, hablas francés, inglés y español a la perfección.- Comentó Jeremy.- Mientras yo a duras penas, sé hablar un idioma que no sea el francés.

Ante tal comentario todos se echaron a reír, incluida Laura quién aún se notaba que estaba cabreada por lo de Odd.

\- ¿Qué harás esta hora del recreo?- Preguntó el castaño con curiosidad a su nueva compañera de mesa.

\- Intentaré no perderme en esta inmensa academia.- Bromeó un tanto incómoda.

\- ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?- Preguntó Ulrich.

\- Si a los demás les parece bien, me encantaría...

\- A mi no me importa que vengas, con nosotros.- Dijo Laura dibujando una media sonrisa.

\- Ni a mí, en realidad sería genial.- Respondió Aelita con su usual sonrisa.

\- Por mi está bien y estoy seguro de que Odd, también le parecerá bien que vengas con nosotros.- Dijo el rubio alzando las cejas divertido, mirando a sus amigos.

Laura frunció el ceño de repente ante el comentario del chico de las gafas y le dio un codazo en las costillas antes de dar media vuelta e irse a sentarse a su sitio nuevamente enfadada.

\- ¿Pero que es lo que dicho?- Se quejó Jeremy con la voz adolorida mientras se frotaba el lugar donde Laura le había propinado el golpe y se fue a sentar a su lugar. Mientras Ulrich observó a Laura por unos instantes empezando a entender el porqué había actuado así ante el comentario de Hayden.

\- Me parece que vienes con nosotros.- Dijo Ulrich sonriendo después de un rato en silencio.

\- No todos han dicho que les parece bien...- Dijo Aelita suspirando mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- Estoy seguro que a William no le importara que venga.

\- ¿Pero y a Yumi?- Contrarrestó la pelirrosa cruzándose de brazos antes de dirigirse a su sitio, junto a Jeremy, dejando a Ulrich con la palabra en la boca.

Casi al instante la puerta se abrió provocando que todo el mundo se callara de repente, entraron la señora Hertz seguida por Odd quién se sentó en su sitio sin decir una palabra mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo. La profesora por su parte, empezó a dar clase calmada dando a entender que su enfado había desaparecido por completo o al menos eso parecía. El resto de la clase pasó rápidamente (aunque no quedaba mucho de tiempo) Jeremy y Aelita se dedicaron a escuchar cada una de las palabras dichas por su profesora mientras tomaban notas, Laura tenía los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y miraba hacía el frente con el ceño fruncido fingiendo prestar atención a la clase cuando en realidad solamente ignoraba lo que había a su alrededor, Odd encambio tenía la mirada fijada en la página totalmente en blanco de su libreta y ocasionalmente la levantaba para mirar a Laura por un segundo antes de volver a bajar la mirada. Ulrich miraba al frente pero a veces apartaba la mirada de la pizarra para mirar a Victoire quién también lo miraba y sin poder evitarlo ambos reían silenciosamente.

Entonces el timbre sonó anunciando el final de la clase de química y el principio del descanso o recreo.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

AN: ¡He vuelto a ! Cambiando mi nombre de usuario y editando una vieja historia mía pero he vuelto; ya advierto que las actualizaciones serán lentas ya que tengo otras 3 historias en Wattpad ;-; (me llamo _inmyveiins_ btw (AUTOSPAM MOMENT) bueno... Espero que os haya gustado y nos leemos pronto o eso espero ;)


	2. 02

**_Capítulo 2: El encuentro_**

Todos salieron de la clase con rapidez, pero intentando evitar mostrar las ganas que tenían de salir del lugar, al cuál tendrían que volver dentro de dos días.

\- Tengo que ir un segundo a la taquilla.- Dijo con Victoire con voz suave mientras empezaban a caminar hacía el banco habitual de los guerreros Lyoko.

\- ¿Donde está tu taquilla?- Preguntó Ulrich.

\- Ni idea... Solo sé que es la taquilla 527...- Respondió la morena mirando una hoja de papel donde tenía apuntado el número de la taquilla, la convinación y varias cosas más.

\- Id tirando vosotros hacía el banco.- Dijo el joven Stern.- Acompañaré a Vic a la taquilla y volveremos enseguida.

Como respuesta recibió un asentimiento por parte del grupo, el cuál no había dicho ni una palabra desde que habían salido de clase de Química y se empezaron a encaminar hacía su punto de encuentro habitual donde seguramente los estarían esperando Yumi y William, mientras Ulrich y Victoire empezaron a caminar hacía la taquilla de la chica.

Yumi y William se encontraban junto al banco conversando sobre la clase de Italiano que acababan de tener mientras esperaban al resto del grupo, en el lugar de siempre. Entonces se escucharon unos pasos rápidos provocando que Yumi girara la cabeza para ver a Laura caminar a paso rápido con el ceño y los labios fruncidos, a Odd pisándole los talones con expresión culpable mientras intentaba hablar con la chica quién a medida que sentía al chico acercarse a ella aceleraba el paso. Y a Aelita y Jeremy quiénes intentaban seguirle el paso a sus amigos.

\- Vamos Lau... No lo decía por ti.- Dijo Odd frotándose la nuca con la mano mientras bajaba la mirada como si fuera un cachorro abandonado.- Es solo que no quería que me separaran de Ulrich y...

\- ¿Exageraste y sobreactuaste?- Acabó la rubia con una sonrisa y un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza dando a entender que Odd era un caso perdido; Odd sonrió avergonzado y asintió.

\- ¿Me perdonas?

\- Claro que sí, idiota.- Respondió ella dibujando una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en el banco junto a Yumi sin apartar la mirada de Odd quién ensanchó la sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó la japonesa curiosa.

\- Que Odd es un dramático.- Respondió Aelita apoyándose contra la pared.

\- Dinos algo que no sepamos.- Intervinó William provocando una carcajada colectiva.

\- ¿Dónde está Ulrich?- Preguntó Yumi, cuando las carcajadas cesaron al notar la ausencia del castaño.

Odd abrió la boca para responder, pero entonces una chica de pelo castaño, piel blanca y ojos azules llegó corriendo hacía donde estaban ellos mientras se reía alegre con Ulrich persiguiéndola mientras este reía también.

Al llegar junto a ellos, la chica paró en seco y juntó las palmas de las manos con alegria.

\- ¡He ganado!- Exclamó con felicidad.

\- Claro, si haces trampas, obviamente me vas a ganar.- Respondió el chico cuando había llegado mientras se cruzaba de brazos ajeno a las miradas de sus amigos y en especial ajeno a la mirada de cierta japonesa quién no estaba muy contenta por lo que estaba viendo.

\- Lo que te pasa es que tienes muy mal perder, señor Stern.- Respondió ella divertida golpeándole en el pecho con el dedo índice.

\- ¿Quién es tu amiga, Ulrich?- Preguntó Yumi con hostilidad, interrumpiendo la conversación de los recién llegados, que a ojos de la japonesa era un sútil coqueteo el cuál la había enfadado como hacía tiempo que no se enfadaba.

\- Oh, cierto. Vic, ella es Yumi Ishiyama y Yumi, ella es Victoire McCall una alumna nueva en nuestra clase.- Las presentó Ulrich con una sonrisa.- Y él es William Dunbar.

\- Aunque prefiero que me llaméis Vic.- Dijo ella sonriendo.

\- Encantado Vic.- Dijo William con una simpática sonrisa.- Bienvenida a la Academia Kadic.

\- Gracias.- Respondió ella amable dejando escapar una risita.

\- Un placer conocerte.- Dijo la japonesa tensando la mandíbula y dibujando una falsa sonrisa cosa que Ulrich y los demás notaron pero fingieron no darse cuenta y no hicieron ningún comentario al respecto.

Ulrich, se sentó junto a Yumi en el banco y Victoire se sentó junto a Ulrich mientras Laura, se levantó del banco para dejarles más espacio y también para así huir de incómodidad palpable en el aire, la cuál todos notaban a excepción de la nueva.

\- Bueno... ¿Y qué te ha parecido hasta ahora nuestra "pequeña" y "humilde" academia?- Preguntó William tratando de iniciar conversación.

\- ¡Es genial!- Exclamó ella con alegria.- Es enorme en comparación del instituto donde iba antes, el Director y la profesora de Química me han explicado, muy por encima todo lo de aquí. ¿Y me gustaría saber que deportes se practican aquí?

\- Fútbol, baloncesto...- Empezó el chico.

\- ¿Tiro con arco?

\- No, tiro con arco, no.- Negó el castaño.- Creo que es de los pocos deportes que no practicamos aquí.

\- Eso es una pena. En tiro con arco soy muy buena. Es decir en mi antiguo instituto no se practicaba el tiro con arco, pero es algo que me viene de familia...- Explicó Victoire con un aire nostálgico en su voz entremezclado con la emoción que parecía ser típica en ella.- ¿Y artes marciales? Me encantan las artes marciales...

\- ¡Eso es genial!- Exclamó Yumi con falsedad.- ¡Ulrich y yo somos los mejores en artes marciales de todo Kadic!

\- Aparte de los únicos que las practican.

\- ¡Cállate, Odd!- Exclamó la azabache mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Vale...- Dijo la nueva, un tanto extrañada mientras Ulrich negaba con la cabeza ante el comentario de Odd y el grito de Yumi.- Me alegro que lo practiquéis aquí en Kadic. Ya que me encanta ese deporte, me hace sentir que puedo protegerme a mi misma y a los que no pueden protegerse. Cuando consigo derribar a alguien me siento poderosa y fuerte.

Ante el pequeño discurso de Victoire, Ulrich dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Y continuaron hablando el resto de la hora y el resto, con excepción a Yumi no tardaron en entablar conversación entre ellos o sencillamente se unieron a la entretenida conversación que mantenía Ulrich y Victoire.

Yumi miró su reloj de pulsera, la hora casi ya había pasado, en menos de diez minutos empezaría su clase de Historia. Se levantó cogió sus cosas y se fue de allí murmurando un pequeño y hostil "Hasta luego" y se alejó del banco con paso rápido y firme ignorando a los llamados de William.

La japonesa tenía dos cosas claras. La primera, Ulrich y la nueva tenían mucho en común, tal vez incluso demasiado. Y la segunda, Yumi odiaba a esa chica más de lo que jamás había odiado a alguien, incluso a Sissi o XANA.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 ** _¡Aquí tenéis el capítulo número 2!_**

 ** _inmyveiins_**


	3. 03

Capítulo 3: Testigo

Yumi suspiró cabreada por enésima vez en una hora, mientras dejaba caer su cabeza sobre las rodillas, Aelita levantó la mirada de sus deberes y le dio una mirada a su compañera de habitación.

\- ¿Puedes dejar de pensar en ello?- Dijo Aelita con la voz cansada.

\- Lo haría si pudiera...- Se quejó Yumi suspirando con pesar.- Es solo que... No me gusta la manera en que ella lo mira, y me gusta menos la manera en que él la mira o como habla de ella...

\- Ambas sabemos que Ulrich solo tiene ojos para ti.- Empezó Aelita interrumpiendo a su amiga.- Y solo son amigos. Nada más. No tienes ningún motivo para estar celosa. Además lo último que queréis, lo último que queremos todos. Es que se repita la situación que ocurrió con William. Y lo más importante, se conocen de un día no pueden estar ya enamorados.

Yumi abrió la boca dispuesta a refutar el argumento de la pelirrosa, diciéndole que ella se enamoro de Ulrich a primera vista cuando ni siquiera habían hablado. Pero de repente se abrió la puerta de su cuarto, era Laura. Quién traía una expresión agotada y nada más entrar se dejo caer en la cama de la japonesa.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Yumi al ver a Laura entrar en su cuarto con aquella expresión cansada.

\- He estado toda la tarde en la biblioteca con Odd, ayudándole a hacer los deberes de matemáticas durante horas, eso es lo que pasa.- Exclamó la rubia con la voz cansada y exasperada al mismo tiempo.

\- Te dijimos que era una mala idea, ayudar a Odd con los deberes.- Respondió Aelita reprimiendo una carcajada.

\- ¡Se ha pasado todo el rato diciendo estupideces!- Se quejó Laura dejando caer su espalda contra el colchón de la azabache.- Tengo la sensación que me va a explotar la cabeza si alguien no dice alguna palabra inteligente...

\- ¿ Te sirve la palabra Cirujano Cardiotorácico?- Preguntó Yumi divertida.

Laura levantó la espalda de la cama, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo ahora un poco despeinado por haberse tumbado en la cama de Yumi.

\- Me sirve... Por ahora al menos.- Respondió provocando que las otras dos chicas empezaran a reír ante la respuesta de la rubia. Dando a entender que desde que Laura había sido readmitida de nuevo en el grupo, ella, Aelita y Yumi habían crecido bastante cercanas durante estos meses.

\- Yo me voy.- Dijo la japonesa levantándose de la cama mientras cogía una bolsa la cual estaba tirada junto a la cama.- Tengo clase de Artes Marciales.

\- Mejor no te pierdas la clase... Tienes mucha ira reprimida contra Ulrich.- Medio gritó Aelita mientras la japonesa abría la puerta para salir de la habitación.

\- ¿Ira reprimida?- Preguntó la rubia sin entender.

\- Ahora te cuento.- Oyó decir a la pelirrosa justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

* * *

Yumi abrió la puerta de gimnasio, entró en lugar y entonces se encontró una escena que hizo que su enfado aumentara con creces.

En el interior del gimnasio se encontraban Ulrich y la nueva en pleno combate, a pesar que Ulrich era infinitas veces mejor que ella, Yumi no podía negar que Victoire sabía defenderse.

La chica intentó darle un golpe con la mano abierta y él para evitarlo la cogió por la delgada muñeca, la ojiazul en un intento de zafarse del agarre del castaño y de golpearlo al mismo tiempo, giró sobre si misma con el brazo extendido pero Ulrich se aprovechó del agarre que mantenía sobre la castaña y también del giro, cogiendo su otro brazo y la dejó completamente inmóbil rodeándola con sus brazos, su espalda apoyada contra su pecho, como si la abrazara.

\- Acabas de cometer un grave error.- Le susurró el en él oído mientras ella se estremecía.- ¿Sabes cuál?

\- He dejado de protegerme la cara...- Susurró ella dejando caer la cabeza sobre el hombro del chico mientras suspiraba.

Ante tal acción Ulrich se tensó mientras se ruborizaba pero no se apartó y se quedó mirando a Victoire un tanto sorprendido. Cuando la chica se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho levantó la mirada para poder mirar al castaño y sin poder evitarlo bajó la mirada para así poder mirar los labios entreabiertos de Ulrich.

Yumi decidió que ya había visto suficiente y no pensaba quedarse para ver el desenlace de esto. Dejó caer la bolsa que llevaba en el hombro y salió corriendo del gimnasio, cuando estaba en el pasillo se chocó con Jim.

\- ¿Ishiyama?- Preguntó el profesor de educación física.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Lo siento señor Morales pero hoy no vendré a clase.- Susurró la chica con la voz entrecortada intentando no sollozar. Y entonces la japonesa dio media vuelta y empezó a correr hacía el parque sin dar ninguna explicación.

\- ¡ISHIYAMA!- Oyó gritar a Jim pero ella ignoró los llamados de su profesor y siguió corriendo.

* * *

Yumi corría por el bosque mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caer de sus castaños ojos. Y cuando se dio cuenta estaba en frente al cobertizo. Una pregunta rondaba su cabeza. ¿Así era como se sintió Ulrich aquel día que la vio con William a una distancia peligrosa?

Los sollozos empezaron a sonar rompiendo el silencio y la tranquilidad del lugar mientras la japonesa cerraba los ojos con fuerza intentando frenar las lágrimas que caían por sus ojos. La ira la inundó al recordar la escena que había presenciado en el gimnasio de la Academia y entonces abrió los ojos unos instantes con los ojos empañados de lágrimas y se quedó mirando la pared del cobertizo, pensando que odiaba sentirse así de herida e insegura por un chico, aunque no era cualquier chico, el chico era Ulrich Stern de quién había estado enamorada desde que llegó a Francia y el chico había estado locamente enamorado de ella también. Bueno al menos hasta ahora.

Ante el pensamiento de que Ulrich pudiera enamorarse de otra chica apretó la mano formando un puño y sin pensarlo dos veces golpeó la pared metálica de la cabaña del jardinero, cerró los ojos y sin pensarlo dos veces golpeó de nuevo en la pared y otra vez y otra... Mientras las lágrimas caían sin parar de sus castaños ojos y los sollozos seguían resonando el vacío bosque, el dolor por el golpe venía acompañado por una mezcla de alivio e ira que la incitava a seguir y a golpear con más fuerza.

Después de golpear la pared repetidas veces y cuando los sollozos empezaron a desaparecer, Yumi abrió los ojos, los cuáles había cerrado con gran fuerza para así frenar las lágrimas, fallando obviamente. Y miró su mano, estaba hinchada, posiblemente algún hueso de la mano se habría roto pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, cerró la mano de nuevo formando un puño de nuevo y volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza dispuesta a golpear a la pared con mas fuerza que nunca pero el impacto contra el frío y duro metal nunca llegó en su lugar, el puño de la chica golpeó el cristal de la ventana rompiéndolo en mil pedazos los cuáles cayeron al suelo o se clavaron en la mano de la japonesa.

Con un grito de dolor, Yumi se dejó caer en el suelo húmedo del bosque mientras las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de nuevo en sus ojos castaños mientras se cogía la mano intentando frenar la sangre, intentó levantarse de nuevo para ir a la enfermería de la Academia pero las piernas le temblaron tanto que tuvo que dejarse caer de nuevo sobre la tierra húmeda, entonces su vista se empezó a nublar y no por las lágrimas y antes de caer desfallecida vio una figura robusta acercarse a ella a paso rápido, no logró distinguir quién era.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 ** _Aquí está el capítulo 3, espero que os haya gustado... Aunque dudo que alguien lea esto xD_**

 ** _inmyveiins_**


End file.
